Flowerside Patch
Flowerside Patch is the twelfth level in Luigi's Mansion 64. The painting to the course is located in the foyer of the mansion's second floor opposite the painting to Evershade Lagoon. It is the smallest painting that leads into a course. It features a high mountain with all kinds of obstacles on the way to the top. The hat stealing monkey Ukiki is featured here but the blowing cloud Fwoosh is absent. The dangerous aspect of the level is that almost the entire path around the mountain is thin and near a cliff face. The top of the mountain has a flat surface with a railing, and is next to a waterfall that leads to the start of the level. Levels 'Star 1: Super Slide Madness' To acquire this star, Luigi must find the entrance to a secret slide. It is near the top of the mountain, through a discolored patch on the wall. If Luigi walks up to the wall, it will move a little like a painting would. Ride the breeze up, then run to the left. Scale the platforms on the vine covered cliff, head to the right and long jump over the waterfall. Jump into the discolored section of the wall to enter a room before the slide, with four 10-coin "!" boxes. Luigi appears to be trapped in the room, but standing on the metal box blocking the doorway will warp him to the top of the slide. The slide is very difficult, as it is covered with Chuckyas and large logs blocking the path. There is a shortcut if Luigi jumps off the inside corner of the first turn after the first log. One thing that makes this slide easier is that the top of the slide acts as a checkpoint, so if Luigi falls off he will reappear at the top when re-entering the level. 'Star 2: Secret of the Mushrooms' The five secrets are all on the group of mushrooms over the bottomless pit. There is one on the mushroom at the front, one on the large mushroom on the right, and three on smaller mushrooms around the mushroom with the coin ring. After standing on all five mushrooms the star appears on a nearby mushroom off the side of the mountain. 'Star 3: Flowering 8 Red Coins' Wing Cap required! For this star Luigi must find the 8 red coins scattered around the mountain. Their locations are as follows: # In the water near the start # On a mushroom near the start # On a platform on the side of the cliff, below the vine covered wall (use the breeze along the skinny part of the path to get back up) # Under the horizontal vines on the vine wall # On a small platform to the side of the waterfall # On the upper level next to the waterfall, near the slide entrance # In the alcove at the top of the waterfall # In the center of the giant red coin in the sky After collecting all 8 red coins, the star appears on a ledge by the waterfall. 'Star 4: Skyward Spotlights' Wing Cap required! The star is located at the center of the giant star in the sky. Head to the very top of the mountain and grab the Wing Cap out of the box and fly to the giant star. 'Star 5: Underwater Switch' Metal Cap required! Jump off the cliff on the left and ride the breeze up. Follow the path to the right to get to the waterfall. Grab the Metal Cap near the waterfall and drop back down to the start. Hit the "!" switch in the water to create a series of boxes off the side of the mountain leading to the star. 'Star 6: The Flower Underside' This star is hidden in what looks like a cannon hole on a ledge under the main path. Go to the vine wall and drop down to where the third red coin is. Follow the path around the cliff and drop into the hole to get the star. Enemies *Big Steely *Chuckya *Fly Guy *Goomba *Monty Mole *Ukiki Category:Level Category:Luigi's Mansion 64 Location Category:Luigi's Mansion 64 Category:Forest Category:Mountains Category:Music-Original